


No more accidents

by Gallaghrr



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Nudes, Sexting, Sexting during a meeting, Text Messages, Tumblr Prompt, handjob, prompt, provoking, sending nudes, tease!France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaghrr/pseuds/Gallaghrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis and Arthur have been having ‘accidental’ casual sex with each other for months. Francis is the only one who is willing to accept these aren’t just random accidents between them. Arthur on the other hand doesn’t seem to want to admit this and prefers denying it happened all together. Francis finally takes his chance to see just how much of an accident Arthur ending up in his bed time over time is, by provoking him during a G8 meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engkirkland on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=engkirkland+on+tumblr).



> This was an anon prompt on tumblr: Fruk au where France sends England nudes during a world meeting.  
> This fic is dedicated to Engkirkland on tumblr who is the England to my France (fabuleuxfr)
> 
> I sorta promised I would get to writing this.. and fruk is my only weakness..  
> I went a little overboard again and wrote a bunch wow. Also this might totally suck because I had to write it in between work and .. you go and try to write smut at work..

Francis woke up at exactly 6:30 am, staring at his ceiling, waiting for that dreadful sound of his alarm clock coming to life. The sun wasn’t even up yet and the only light in the room being the bright red numbers on the digital alarm on his night stand. He didn’t dare turn to his side to see the empty spot and the wrinkles in the pillow as evidence someone laid by his side only a couple of hours ago. Arthur always managed to sneak out when Francis didn’t notice. Of course he always did. The shifting beneath the sheets, the weight lifting from the matrass and the sound of clothes being gathered and put on in a rapid speed, trying to remain as silent as possible. Francis just laid there with his eyes open, staring at the window on the far side of the room until he could hear his front door slamming shut.  He wasn’t able to sleep after that, he just stayed awake, thoughts consuming his mind as the lingering scent slowly left the room along with Arthur.

It happened before. It definitely wasn’t the first time the two of them ended up sleeping together. Arthur would call it an ‘accident’ and say it wouldn’t happen again, blaming it on being tired, drunk or just plain horny. Francis had been fine with this the first couple of times, still pretend he was fine with these ‘accidents’ and yet found himself jealous when he saw the brit getting a little too close to Alfred earlier that month at a meeting. It would be ridiculous to say he had feelings for Arthur but the fact that he preferred to wake up the next morning, with that exact same man lying next to him  was too obvious to ignore. The shrill sound of his beeping alarm clock knocked him out of his thoughts like a fist to his eardrums. He finally sat up with a load groan and knocked it onto the floor, causing it to finally shut up.

He took a quick shower, looking down as the water ran across his face and the small droplets fell from the long strands of blond hair melting into the rest and going down the drain. He still had the marks to proof Arthur came by. He always did that, mark his body on his chest, his inner tights, any place nobody would notice. He could see that smirk right now and that low husky voice mumbling  “Now if you have sex with someone else, they know I was here first”. A small laughter left his lips, but it was an empty one. Despite having these marks to proof what happened, nobody would ever believe him, nobody would ever know it was actually Arthur that left them and quite frankly; nobody would care. Francis quickly washed his hair and jerked off to get rid of any anger and sexual frustration left in his body. He turned off the tab and stepping out of the shower, the cold air immediately hitting his skin and sending goosebumps across his body. 

He knew he couldn’t be the only one who thought about it this way, he figured. He felt Arthur hesitate to get out of bed times before, or even hear him walking back into the bedroom to throw one quick glance before deciding it would be better to leave after all. There was no way Francis could pull him aside for a moment to talk about it, even when he called him; Arthur would just come up with something else to say or hang up all together. That one time Francis actually did manage to corner him Arthur just laughed it off, told him he wasn’t attracted to Francis in the least and ‘things just happen’.   
  
They clearly were two entirely different people when it came to stuff like this- Arthur was cautious, he preferred denying it. Francis on the other hand was blunt and honest, “stupid” even he could hear Gilbert’s nagging voice in the back of his mind.  
He wrapped a big towel around his waist and ran a lazy hand through his messy wet hair, walking over to eat that last piece of sweet bread he baked the day before. That was the only thing he was looking forward to, the dreadful G8 meeting being the next thing on his list for today. When he opened his cupboard he only found the greaseproof paper with a bunch of crumbs in it. He hit his head against the flat of the cupboard door and grunted loudly “..you gotta be kidding me.. Arthur..” he growled under his breath.

* * *

  
He was glad he got a chauffeur to drive him to todays meeting. Parking at the venue in Belgium was usually impossible and he simply didn’t feel like going through the trouble of driving there himself. He had his legs crossed, tapping his mobile phone on his knee as he stared outside at the rain pouring down and people running for cover. The melancholy he woke up in this morning passed and was replaced by not only annoyance but the sense of being “done”. Done with running around and better yet done with allowing the Brit to slip from his fingers at every opportunity he got. He had to make a change, a drastic one and fast.

_**ARTHUR** (8:24 am)  
How late will you be here? _

His phone vibrated at the text popped up. The name bolded and in all caps on his screen, which managed to make him a little more annoyed than he was a second ago  
  
__**FRANCIS** (8:25 am)  
Late. Since you stole my breakfast and now I need to go get some on the way.  
  
His stomach practically growled as he hit send and waited for the small loading screen to disappear. Compared to everyone else his phone was practically ancient.. he probably needed to get an update soon.  
__  
**ARTHUR** (8:27 am)  
Oh boo-hoo it was just a piece of bread.  I’ll buy you something when you get here. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.  
__  
**ARTHUR** (8:28 am)  
Which reminds me, I borrowed your boxers. I couldn’t find mine.  
  
Francis groaned loudly, throwing his head back against the neck rest on the car seat. Not only did it annoy him that Arthur would deny that anything was going on between them, he would just borrow and take his stuff without asking as if they were dating, sending the most confusing mixed signals possible. At the same time Francis found himself slightly turned on by the fact Arthur forgot his own at Francis’ apartment (whether on purpose or not) and took one of his instead, which where one size too big for the Brit as well. Curious and intrigued by this, against his better judgment, he send Arthur another text.  
  
__**FRANCIS** (8:32 am)  
Which one did you take? They’re too big for you, they’ll slide right off your skinny ass  
  
It didn’t take long for him to receive not only an answer but an attached picture that showed the boxers hanging dangerously low around his hips, giving a small peek at a little more than should be necessary wearing regular briefs.  
  
__**ARTHUR** (8:33 am)  
[attached picture] I know, they’re already sliding off..

At that moment Francis could feel his heart skip a single beat as he stared down at the picture. He tried hard not to get aroused right there in the car, with his chauffeur in the front seat. It proofed itself to be a pretty difficult thing to do- or not to do in this case. “Oh so we’re playing that game?” He snickered, shaking his head as he glanced over the picture one last time. Arthur knew Francis had a soft spot for him, was attracted to him even and clearly wanted to use that to his advantage and mess with the Frenchman. He wasn’t going to allow Arthur to get to him and to toy with his emotions the way he did. Even if Francis was the only one who outright told Arthur how he felt,  and the Brit continued to tell him lies and to offer him excuses, he knew more was going on for Arthur to feel the need to keep provoking Francis like this. Usually with the intentions of ending up in his bed again and leaving the next morning telling him it was an accident or mistake. He was going to get back at him for this, going to mess with him for a change. Two could play this game and right now Francis was going to be the one to provoke Arthur and see how he really felt.  At the most appropriate time possible, the G8 meeting.

* * *

  
He arrived there at exactly 9:10 am. Arthur was already waiting for him by the door with a coffee that had already gone cold. He looked the same as usual, hair messy (which somehow didn’t look any different from usual), these clothes that made him look at least 10 times older than he actually was.. in human years.. and that look on his face that said “I will scold anyone who tries to mess with me today” . The look didn’t falter when the Frenchman walked up to him and greeted him with a simple “bonjour”, as if the other didn’t sneak from his bed only a couple of hours before. “You look cheery as always” Francis said sarcastically, accepting the cold coffee that was handed to him.  
“Oh shut up. I’ve been waiting here in the cold for about 45 minutes now. I arrived far too early” 

 

“Explains the cold coffee.” He wrinkled his nose trying to take a sip. He didn’t even care if it would come across as rude to toss the coffee, he still did.  
“You could have stayed in bed with me a little longer, we could have driven here together” A small grin spread across the Frenchman’s lips as he lifted the hem of Arthur’s pull over to reveal only the elastic band of his boxers. It didn’t take a second before Arthur smacked his hand away, trying to hide the wide grin on his lips by turning his face the other way

“What are you on about, idiot. Your house is nowhere near mine..”

And with that same ease as always, Arthur acted as if nothing was going on and headed  towards the building. Francis let out a sigh, shaking his head as he followed the Brit inside as well. The room was still rather quiet when they got there and Francis immediately went to see where he would be seated this time. It wasn’t to his surprise when he saw that he was being seated right next to Arthur, like always. They never learn do they?  he wondered, shaking his head and taking a seat. Not too long after the other nations started to slowly fill the room until everyone was present and their meeting could start.

* * *

  
It took about 20 minutes before Francis lost complete interest, even Alfred’s obnoxious shouting wasn’t enough to keep his attention on the meeting. His eyes wandered over to Arthur, who seemed to be fiddling with his phone underneath he table so nobody else would see- of course Francis noticed, by the way Arthur was looking down at his lap and by the light of his phone. 

This was the chance Francis had been waiting for. Arthur seemed completely distracted by his phone and not paying any attention to the meeting whatsoever- this he could take advantage of. He dug in his own pocket to fish his cellphone out and started scrolling through some of his pictures, coming across the one Arthur send only a couple of hours ago, and came to a stop when he finally found the ‘selfies’ he was looking for. He didn’t exactly have any good reason for taking such pictures at the time, he had heard about people taking naked pictures of themselves before and for some reason felt like trying it for himself.  He never knew if he would actually be using them but he sure was glad he decided not to delete the pictures at the time.  
  
A wide grin spread across his lips despite trying his best to repress it and remain looking professional. He opened the texting screen and selected Arthur’s number before picking the most innocent picture he had. If he were to throw in the rough stuff immediately the fun would be over soon anyway, he was going to build this up in stages and see how far he could go before genuinely pissing off the Englishman.

_**FRANCIS** (9:37 am)  
[attached picture]_

He send the other nothing more but the picture. No context and no explanation. The picture showed Francis’ lean and defined half-naked body and a hard-on covered by a thin sheet or boxers, pushed down his hips enough to show the outline of his pelvis. It didn’t take a minute before he heard a sputter coming from the man next to him and he could practically feel his staring burn a hole in his face. Francis’ face remained steady and professional as he pretended to listen to Ludwig go on about.. whatever he was talking about, economy probably.  
  
__**ARTHUR** (9:39 am)  
What do you think you’re doing sending me disgusting pictures like this in the middle of a meeting!?  
  
Francis felt his phone vibrating in his lap and took his good awful time before finally picking it up and reading the text,  looking back over at Arthur who now had his arms crossed on the table, pretending to be very interested in whatever was being discussed. Francis wasn’t going to respond to that text with his usual flirting and or teasing. Not this time. Instead he scrolled through his pictures again to find the next one to send him. In this one he had discarded his boxers entirely, showing a clear image of Francis’ hard cock gently held in his hand. He hit send once more without adding a single word.  
  
This time Arthur remained silent. He didn’t send a text back, instead when Francis glanced over once more he could still see the faint light coming from underneath the table. The Englishman simply stared ahead with the phone tightly grasped in his hand and his teeth pressing lightly into his bottom lip. He was already starting to get to Arthur and Francis had to try real hard no to grin wildly at his response, as little as it was.  
  
__**FRANCIS** (9:45 am)  
I got more.. want them?

He noticed Arthur tried hard to ignore the vibrating phone in his laps, his eyes glancing over once or twice before finally picking it up and opening up the message. Hesitant he swiped his fingers over a the touch pad, typing in a message and deleted it at least 2 times before he finally came up with something to send.  
  
__**ARTHUR** (9:48 am)  
This is really inappropriate  
  
By now Francis was far too anxious to see what his response would be and already held his phone in his hand, looking down at his screen when he saw Arthur’s name pop up once more. Perhaps It really did start to bother him and pressing him even more would result to getting a smack to the head in the middle of their meeting. That was until..

 __ **ARTHUR** (9:49 am)  
.. how many more?  
  
He needed  say no more before Francis selected the next picture and hit send, a grin now slowly spreading across pink lips. He had gone from innocent pictures where he had stripped himself of almost all his clothes except his boxers, to full on nude. This one was a little more sexual to be considered a regular nude picture.  Francis was full on touching himself now. Slim fingers wrapped around his hard base, his member shiny from the lube on his hand and a bit of pre-cum already dribbling down his head. This definitely was dirtier than the ones he send earlier, figuring that now he was already way ahead of provoking the Brit he might as well throw in the rough stuff now. 

  
He heard the phone vibrate a single time before Arthur had his hand tightly wrapped around it to dim out the sound of the vibration. He looked tense as he bit down on his lips and pulled out the phone again, opening up the next picture. It was surprising to Francis to see that Arthur remained completely still. He didn’t get another text message for a couple of minutes and Arthur’s face was getting dangerously close to a beautiful shade of pink. He heard the other shifting in his seat, his face troubled as he was still staring down at his phone. His original plan was to provoke Arthur, to show him that two could play that game but by now it seemed like he was genuinely starting to turn the other on. This was a far too beautiful opportunity to pass up, being the kind of person to have a kink for getting it on in public, he was not going to leave it at just sending the pictures. He picked up his phone again, typing a quick text message.

 __ **FRANCIS** (10:00 am)  
How do these wide boxers feel on you now?  
  
Right now Arthur seemed more anxious to reply than before. He didn’t allow the phone to vibrate once before opening up the message, clearly hoping for another picture to pop up. He side-eyed Francis who returned his gaze and nonchalantly allowed his tongue to roll over his lips, making Arthur immediately return his attention to the phone in his hand. By now Arthur realized that it was Francis was of getting back at him for sending that picture earlier and wearing his boxers to the world meeting without his permission. He was definitely going to hit the other over the head for doing something as dangerous and ridiculous like this during a meeting but, right now.. that surely wasn’t the priority at hand. He had a bigger problem to deal with right now, in the form of a growing erection in his pants.  
  
__**ARTHUR** (10:01 am)  
Tight..  
  
Francis read the message and felt a shiver run through his body like electricity. It really was working.. He could barely believe he managed to get the other hard in the middle of, what seemed like, the most boring meeting ever. Of course he couldn’t be too sure, Arthur could just be pulling his leg here and Francis would end up being the one turned on in front of the other nations.  
He placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand pretending to be very involved in the discussion going on between the other nations while he thought of the best next thing to do. He could send another picture and just wait for Arthur to get turned on enough so he was able to get himself off without needing any sort of assistance.. Arthur seemed to have a different idea.  He slowly moved his foot to Francis’ gently rubbing it against his ankle and up his leg as far as he could manage. Francis head practically shot to the side to look at Arthur who was still sucking on his lower lip, his eyebrows furrowed and a slightly flustered look on his face- pretending to be as involved in the conversation as Francis was. He felt his phone vibrating in his lap again and Arthur’s name popped up on the screen along with e message that said;

__**ARTHUR** (10:06 am)  
I want you to touch me, now  
  
..It said, sounding as demanding as always. It was Francis’ fault after all and he was planning on taking full responsibility, despite if the room was filled with 6 other people.  ‘I want you to..’ It was, next to getting aroused by naked pictures, enough proof for Francis to know that Arthur was in fact attracted to him. The times they ended up having casual sex seeming less and less like accidents. It wasn’t the confession he had hoped for and probably knew he wasn’t going to hear, but with Arthur this was as far as he was going to get. He licked his lips, trying to repress a playful smirk that wanted to force its way onto his face, and scooted a little closer to Arthur.  
  
The moment he came closer by he felt the others leg brushing against his, anticipating Francis touch as the tightness in his pants started to get more and more frustrating. He figured the best way to get away with receiving a hand job during a meeting was pretending to still be actively listening and involved in whatever was going on- as hard as it was when Francis hand finally made its way of sliding over Arthur’s inner-tights.  
  
Without any effort Francis managed to unbutton his pants and zip it down enough to free the erection pressing against his boxers. It was going to take some real effort to make it look like he wasn’t doing someone a sexual favor in the middle of a crowded room and was still paying attention to the meeting instead. Arthur seemed to already be trying his best to make it look like just that, except the flustered face and the occasional biting on his lips that could give him away.

Francis had slipped his flat palm under his loose briefs and grasping his cock in his hand, moving his thumb over the head just to see Arthur straight faced expression falter for just a moment and feel his hips stutter. Francis mutters a very low “..stay quiet” under his breath, to which Arthur agreed with a single nod, and started squeezing his cock. Moving his hand at a slow and steady rhythm. By the looks of it, Arthur was already close to coming. The shifting in his chair earlier being of some purpose it seemed. He could already feel the pre come sticking to his fingers, making his job ten times easier. 

It didn’t take long before he could feel the others body tensing up even more and his teeth biting down his lip hard enough Francis expected it to draw blood. Too focused on the pleasure the Frenchman was inflicting on him Arthur managed to let out a small moan as he came into the others hand. Both their eyes shot open at the sudden noise that escaped the Brit’s lips, they were definitely gonna get caught now. 

The meeting came to a dead silence, everyone’s head turning towards Arthur to see if there was something he was going to say to explain himself or to see what caused him to let out such a sound. “Dude.. did you just moan?” Alfred was the first to speak up. It was hard to deny such a thing happened when Arthur’s face looked like as red as could be humanly possible and his expression resembling that of a deer in headlights. Francis quickly retreated his hand, as smoothly as possible for nobody to notice it’s previous position and the sticky mess on his fingers. 

“Arthur, are you doing ok?” German spoke finally, breaking the awkward silence in the room along with the judgmental and questioning stares. Luckily Ludwig’s expression resembled that of worry above anything else so Arthur managed to get away with a simple “I .. got cramps.. It just happened- Ow! It did it again..” Francis almost couldn’t help laughing at how bad the others acting was. “He’s been having cramps all morning” Francis broke in, patting Arthur on the leg with his dirty hand, his facial muscles twitching as he tried so so hard to keep in his laugher. 

Ludwig simply frowned at that, but shrugged it off nonetheless. “Alright then.. I guess that will be all for today. I say we end the meeting here”. Not soon after everybody gathered their stuff and got out of the conference room. Both Francis and Arthur stayed behind, agreeing to join them a little later. The redness on the Englishman’s face seemed to have settled, as did the good mood he had earlier.    
“You absolute idiot!” Arthur growled as he punched the Frenchman on his upper arm with as much strength he had still left in his body “What made you think it was a good fucking idea to do something like that during a meeting?!”. Rubbing the sore spot on his arm he turned to grin at the Brit “At least now I know you do like me, mon lapin” he said, his voice all sweet and syrupy which only got him another punch to the arm before Arthur straightened his clothes and walked off again.

“Sure, I like you that much I feel like I should share it with everyone- in the form of your nude pictures” He chirped, leaving the conference room .  
  
“heh see I know you’d—wait no! NO! NO! ARTHUR—“

_**end.** _


End file.
